pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Out
Inside Out will be Pixar's fifteenth feature film. It is directed by Pete Docter, and co-directed by Ronnie del Carmen, with Jonas Rivera as producer. It will be released on June 19, 2015. Movie Title When first announced at the 2011 D23 Expo, the film was presented under the working title of "The Untitled Pixar Movie That Takes You Inside The Mind". In December 2012, Bleeding Cool published an article stating the name of Pete Docter's next film would be The Inside Out.The Next Film From The Director Of Up And Monsters Inc. Is Called The Inside Out – At Least For Now Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film’s title would be Inside Out.Confirmed: Pete Docter's Next Pixar Film Called Inside Out Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con.Twitter Synopsis From Pixar.com: At D23 Expo 2013, it was stated that the story is about Riley, the once happy-go-lucky pre-teen is uprooted from her pleasant life in Minnesota and thrust into a new, unwelcome existence in San Francisco, where she has to find new friends. That’s when the emotions take over, much to the chagrin of her baffled parents. Anger, Disgust, Fear, Sadness and Joy spar, collaborate, and miscommunicate with one another in an attempt to keep her functioning, Voice Cast *TBA: Riley *Amy Poehler: Joy *Phyllis Smith: Sadness *Bill Hader: Fear *Mindy Kaling: Disgust *Lewis Black: AngerPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup Production There is good information that Michael Arndt is working on the script.Big Screen Animation Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: "From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind."BREAKING NEWS: Pixar announces two new movies In an interview with Charlie Rose in early December 2011, John Lasseter indicated for the first time the film takes place in a girl's mind, and is about her emotions as characters. In June 2012, he made a similar statement to Bleeding Cool, and gave further details: At the 2013 Siggraph convention, Pete Docter said the story was "one of the most challenging I've ever had to put together", because the film has to tell simultaneously what is happening to Riley and what is happening inside her mind.Siggraph: Pixar’s Pete Docter Reveals the Challenges of His Next Film 'Inside Out' He indicated "the characters are created with this energy because we are trying to represent what emotions would look like. They are made up of particles that actually move. Instead of being skin and solid, it is a massive collection of energy." Attached Short Film Pixar's short film Lava will be attached to Inside Out. Triva Riley is the first Pixar character to be a location. Anderson is Riley's Last Name,her middle name is TBA or she mite not have a middle name like the other Pixar Characters Gallery Inside-Out-Logo.jpg|Press release logo Inside_Out_Old_Logo.png|The original logo of Inside Out InsideOut D23 Lineup.pub16.1.jpg|(From left to right) Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust and Anger Joy Disney Preview.png|Joy, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Fear 4.png|Fear, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Disgust 3.png|Disgust, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Anger.png|Anger, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) Sadness 4.png|Sadness, as seen in the Disney Movies Anywhere special peek (08/26/2014) 10386951_10152564135249078_3377705578540589449_o.jpg|Anger, Fear, Sadness, Joy, Disgust and Sadness Inside-Out-Riley-DMA-PP-crop.jpg|Riley Disgust 2.png|Disgust - shared by Mindy Kaling on her Instagram Inside-The-Mind-Film-Concept-Art.jpg|Original concept art Inside_article_story_large.jpg|Joy watching the outside world through Riley's eyes at the control panel. Joy and sadness.png|Sadness and Joy Annecy.jpeg|An Inside Out doodle by Pete Doctor, handed out at the Annecy Film Festival References Category:Upcoming Category:Movies Category:Inside Out